


Night On The Town

by harlequinxvampire



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinxvampire/pseuds/harlequinxvampire
Summary: After Rumpleteazer hurts herself, Mungojerrie decides to invite someone to have some fun and make some mischief with. And who better than his crush?
Relationships: Coricopat/Mungojerrie (Cats)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Coricojerrie in this world so here lol

Mungojerrie sat sadly in his den, which he shared with his sister, Rumpleteazer. She had recently hurt herself doing cartwheels and other tricks for her friends. He had been gone for five minutes, just looking for something to snack on. Normally Jerrie wouldn't be too sad. Of course he'd still be worried about his twins injury, but not as dissapointed. No, he was dissapointed because today was Friday. And every Friday night, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer went out on one of their usual heists. Not only heists though. They also went out for fancy meals and just to cause general mayhem. And with Teazer pulling her sides and calf, they couldn't do any of that. The nights activities called for being nimble, flexible, and being able to run away really fast. Which Teazer couldn't do any of. Jerrie sighed, a little too loudly, catching Teazers' attention.

"Jerrie, if you're bored you don't have to stay." She said. "Why don't you go out?"

"I can't." Jerrie said. "Not on my own. And it's fine, I'm fine sitting here."

Teazer thought for a moment. "Why don't you hang out with the guys?"

"Yeah, but I wanna go out." Jerrie explained.

"So ask someone to go out with you." Teazer said, as if it were obvious.

"Go on one of our runs, with someone, other than you?" Jerrie laughed. "Sure you didn't hit your head when you fell down?" 

"Why not?" Teazer shrugged. "You could ask Plato, Pounce, Tumble, George, Victor, Bill, Admetus, Coricopat, Tugger-."

"I'd bring him." Jerrie blurted out.

"Tugger?" Teazer asked, suprised. "I was just naming off toms. He's probably busy, off doing other things."

"Oh, so that's what we're calling Misto now?" Jerrie joked, making Teazer laugh. "And no, I'd bring Cori-uhh, Coricopat." Damnit, he hadn't meant to say the nickname he had for the mystic cat out loud.

"Really?!" Teazer shouted. "Well, I guess you have been hanging out with him a lot lately. Why though?" 

"I just think he's cool." Jerrie aplogized. "Plus he's psychic, that'll be useful for lookout."

"Well go ask him!" Teazer insisted.

"Teaze, I can't actually go out without you!" Jerrie protested.

"Sure you can, now go ask him!" Teazer insisted. "It'll be fun!" 

"I-" Jerrie sighed. "Alright. See you later."

Jerrie left as Teazer told him to have fun. As he walked around the junkyard trying to find Coricopat, he felt his stomach drop. He began to fiddle with his hands and felt a little dizzy. Was he, nervous? Of course he was, just a little bit. He had had a crush on Coricopat for a while now, not telling anyone. Not even Teazer. Something about that tom just made his heart flutter, not being able to stop smiling. Jerrie had always been friends with Coricopat, but more recently began to take more of an interest in him. So asking him to go out with him, just the two of them, was a little nerve-wracking. He knew that a lot of cats never took him seriously, so what if Coricopat thought the same? Or what if Coricopat thought it was a date? Come to think of it, that wasn't a bad idea. Why not act like it was a date? Yes, Jerrie would know, but not Coricopat. Luckily, Jerrie found him sitting amongst some of the other toms. He took a deep breath, and walked up. He subtlety snuck in the group, taking a place next to Coricopat. 

"Hey, Cori." Jerrie grinned. 

"Hi Jerrie." Coricopat smiled back. "What are you up to?" 

"Well actually I had a question for you." Jerrie said.

Coricopat cocked his head. "Go on." He had to admit, he was curious as to where this was going. 

"So Teazer hurt herself today and she can't come with me on our usual runs..." Jerrie explained. "But I still wanted to go out so I figured why not ask you to come instead?"

"So, wait." Coricopat was processing what he was just told. "You want me to go out for the night, with you? Just us?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds ridicu-" Jerrie started. 

"Because I'd love to." Coricopat replied. "Sounds like fun."

"R-really?" Jerrie asked.

Coricopat nodded, giving a small smile. "You sound suprised." 

"Well, no it's just that-" Jerrie stuttered. "I, um-"

"See you later tonight?" Coricopat asked, sweetly.

"Yeah." Jerrie gasped "See you tonight." He began to walk away, backwards, waving bye, as he tripped over himself. 

Coricopat reached a hand out, wincing.

"I'm fine! I'm fine." Jerrie reassured. "Bye Cori." He ran off, sitting by the junkyards broken car, just a bit embarrassed. 

"That was smooth." a voice behind him said.

He looked around seeing that Tugger was sitting next to him. Jerrie gave a loud sigh. If Tugger saw, it was safe to say others saw too. To be fair though, Tugger was the curious cat and had a habit of sneaking up and spying on people. So maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

"What do you mean?" Jerrie asked, playing dumb. 

"Come Jerrie, I know you." Tugger said, moving closer to the calico. "You clearly like Coricopat and you just asked him out."

"Did it come off like I was asking him on a date?" Jerrie inquired. 

"Just a little." Tugger answered. "Who knows though, I've always got that stuff on my mind."

Jerries' eyes widened, as he held his head in his hands. "I wish I could be more like-like you."

Tugger gave a weak smile. "You know, I'm not really the best when it comes to this whole romance thing either." 

Jerrie looked up at the Maine Coon. 

"I'm not nearly as suave as everyone thinks I am." Tugger continued. "What I'm trying to say is that, it's definitely gonna be awkward, what with that sexual tension involved."

Jerrie looked at him confused. "Tension? Like we'll be mad at each other?" 

"Oh, sweet, innocent, Mungojerrie." Tugger shook his head. "Forget I said that. Point is, I'm sure it'll be much better than you think it will go." Tugger smiled, glad he got a coherent sentence out. 

"Thanks Tugger." Jerrie nodded. 

"Have fun tonight!" Tugger said walking away. "And tell me what happened when you get back, okay?" 

Jerrie smiled. "I will."

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

It was almost time to go out with Mungojerrie, and Coricopat was grooming himself thoroughly. He made sure he got every inch of himself, wanting to look as presentable as possible.

"What are you doing?" Tantomile asked, walking in on her brother. 

"Grooming." Coricopat replied.

"Yes I can see that, but why so aggressively?" Tantomile elaborated. 

"I'm going out tonight." Coricopat answered. "Jerr-uh, Mungojerrie asked me to join him while he's out tonight since Rumpleteazer can't come with him."

"Oh, that should be good." Tantomile said. "You haven't been out for a while now." 

"How do I look?" He asked her. Tantomile looked him up and down.

"You look fine." She answered. 

"Alright, I have to go now." Coricopat said walking out of their den. "Goodbye!" 

He sauntered out, finding Jerrie bouncing on the balls of his feet. He stood in his usual crop top and thigh-high stockings, with his signature star studded collar on. 

"Hello Jerrie." Cori smiled.

"Oh, hey!" Jerrie exclaimed back. "So, you ready to go?" 

Cori nodded, as Jerrie grabbed his wrist, leading him out of the junkyard. They walked down the streets as they talked a little.

"So where we going?" Cori asked. 

"Where ever we please." Jerrie beamed. "Come on, this way!" 

Jerrie climbed up on a ledge of a house, pulling Cori up himself. He always knew that Jerrie must've been strong, considering all his acrobatics, but the calico tom picked Cori up like he was nothing.

"Thank you." He said walking along the ledge, with Jerrie beside him.

"No problem," Jerrie nodded. "So see that window up there?" He pointed up, and Cori's eyeline followed. He saw a cracked window towards the top of the mansion.

"Yes." 

"Good, because that's how we're getting in." Jerrie replied. 

Jerrie scattered up the houses' scaffolding, helping Cori up as well. They reached the window, as Jerrie opened it so that the two could slip in. They landed on a carpet underneath the window. Cori looked around the big room. It looked to be a child's room. It was split down the middle with one side was a young girls area, and the other was meant for a little boy. 

"Where are we?" Cori asked, standing up.

"Mine and Teazers' house." Jerrie answered. 

"Why'd we sneak in?" Cori cocked his head. "Wouldn't your humans let you in?"

"They would've." Jerrie giggled. "But walking through the doggie door wouldn't be as much fun, would it?"

Cori smiled. "No, I suppose not."

"You hungry?" Jerrie asked. 

"A little." Cori admitted. 

"Lets eat!" Jerrie said, grabbed Cori's wrist again. "We can't loot on an empty stomach!" 

Jerrie lead Cori down the long flights of stairs they had, to the kitchen. A young girl came over finding the two cats. 

"Eddie!" She shouted. "I found Tiger!" 

A boy, who looked identical to her,, came over looking happy to see that his cat had come back.

"Come here Tiger!" He said happily, as Mungojerrie hopped in his arms. 

"Did you find Ginger anywhere, El?" The boy asked. 

"No, she must still be out." She replied. Looking down she saw Coricopat and scooped him up. "But Tiger brought a friend back." She pet Cori as he began to softly pur. "He's so pretty..." 

"Lets feed them." The boy chimed in. The girl nodded as they put the two down, and left to bring them something to eat.

"Tiger?" Cori asked, smiling.

Jerrie nodded. "Yeah, it makes me sound cool and tough, doesn't it?"

"It fits you." Cori chuckled.

"What's your name at home?" Jerrie asked curiously.

"Cresent." Cori replied. "Like the moon."

Jerrie gasped. "That's so pretty! It fits you too."

Cori thought for a moment. Did Jerrie just imply that he was pretty? No, he couldn't have. Could he?

"How does it fit me?" Cori asked. 

"Well, your eyes sorta sparkle like little moons." Jerrie confessed. "Or stars. Something shimmery."

Cori smiled. "Thank you..." 

Jerrie turned his head back seeing that his owners had food for him and Cori. "Follow me!"

Cori followed him to the back door, where their food was outside. They went out, and Jerrie grabbed both the chicken legs that were meant for them. Cori followed Jerrie once again out of the backyard.

"Where are we off to now?" Cori smiled. Mungojerrie was full of surprises, and always kept him on the edge of his seat. 

"The park." Jerrie answered. "It's a much nicer place to eat." 

They arrived soon enough. As it was dark out, the park was empty and lit up with fairy lights. It looked kind of romantic...

Jerrie found a spot and sat down, motioning for Cori to take the seat next to him. Cori happily took a seat as Jerrie gave him his share of dinner. They both quietly began to eat and talked to each other. Jerrie talked about how whenever him and Teazer went out, he would go all out with planning. He'd mark down places they should go and came up with new stunts to help them break into places easier. Cori had to admit that Jerrie was much smarter than he thought the the calico was. He admired Jerries' plan making, and found that charming.

"I never knew you were so analytical, Jerrie." Cori sighed. "That's amazing."

"Well, y'know." Jerrie shrugged. "I try. Anyway, how have you been lately?" 

"Eh, good I guess." Cori replied. "I've been getting the worst headaches lately though. I'm not really sure why." 

"Oh I get that!" Jerrie said. "My abdomen will be killing me some days, and I can't even cartwheel when that happens. I'm probably just sore from how much I move though." 

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Hey, can we play a game?" Jerrie asked.

"What kind of game?" Cori cocked his head.

"The kind where you guess what I'm thinking!" Jerrie exclaimed. 

Cori laughed. "Jerrie I'm able to read your mind. Wouldn't that put us on unequal playing fields?" 

"I guess, but I love your powers!" Jerrie explained. "You can use them on me, I don't mind." 

Cori gave a skeptical glance, then realized Jerrie was serious. "Alright. Sure."

"Okay, okay," Jerrie started. "What number am I thinking of?"

"2." Cori said without skipping a beat. 

"What color am I thinking of?" Jerrie continued. 

"Purple, more specifically, amethyst." Cori replied. 

"What food am I thinking of?" Jerrie smiled.

"Chicken." Cori giggled. 

"Can you guess what I'm going to say-" Jerrie was cut off.

"Before you say it?" Cori nodded. "Yes."

"You're amazing!" Jerrie praised him.

"Thank you." Cori said, hoping he wasn't blushing. 

"I finished so let me know when you are ready." Jerrie said. 

"I'm good." Cori smiled. "Let's go!" 

The two walked along the streets and came to another large house eventually. To be honest, Cori didn't really want to cause mischief. But he loved watching Jerrie cause it. 

"I'll wait outside." Cori explained. "Be your lookout." 

"Great!" Jerrie beamed. "I'll be out soon, I promise." 

Jerrie slipped in the house as Cori kept watch outside. As soon as he was in, Jerrie looked for jewelry. As much as he could. He was gonna give it to Cori. He finally found a woman's bedroom, and in the center was a vanity with a huge jewelry box on it. He gave a big smile, as he began to search through it. He found pearls, bangles, earrings, and put it all in his sack. He came across something he simply had to have: an amethyst necklace with a golden chain sat on the bottom of one of the drawers. Jerrie grabbed it all, just before the humans came. He lept out the window, as Cori helped him to safety. Jerrie huffed, out of breath, yet still smiling. Jerrie grabbed Cori, running down an alley with him. They both sat laughing from the high they had gotten from the heist. 

"I think we make a pretty good duo!" Jerrie laughed, making Cori smile. Jerrie looked at Cori. He really was beautiful. His smile was breathtaking, as his purple eyes glimmered in the moonlight. Jerrie took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

"Cori, I got you something." Jerrie said. He pulled out a large amethyst on a chain holding it up to Cori. 

"Oh Jerrie, it's beautiful!" Cori gasped. "Thank you!" 

"May I?" Jerrie asked, motioning to put it on Cori. 

"Of course." Cori moved closer to Jerrie as he latched the gem around Cori's neck. 

"I love it, Jerrie." Cori said, admiring his necklace. "Thank you, seriously. And just thank you for inviting me to come with you. I've had a ton of fun!"

"Cori?" Jerrie piped up.

Cori nodded. 

"I'm gonna be honest with you." Jerrie started, taking another breath. "I think that you're amazing, and talented, beautiful, smart, and I-I love you." 

Cori blinked in shock. 

"It was something I meant to tell you for a while," Jerrie admitted. "But I figured why not tell you tonight? It know that I'm obviously not a catch like Tugger or Alonzo or Munk, but I really, really like you." 

There was silence. "Cori?"

"Jerrie, can I give you something?" Cori asked, getting closer. 

"Yeah, sure." Jerrie said.

Cori leaned foward, holding Jerries' face, giving him a kiss. He was soft and sensual. Jerrie began smiling into it, not believing what was happening. Coricopat was kissing him. On the lips. Jerrie giggled, starting to kiss back. He went at the same pace Cori went, putting his arms around the mystics' waist. Cori pulled Jerrie in closer, and began to deepen the kiss. Jerrie began to kiss harder back, moaning into it. The kept going like that, then stopped for a moment. They both pulled away out of breath, smiling at each other. 

"I love you too." Cori confessed. He moved closer, climbing on to Jerries' lap, wrapping his legs and arms around the thief. "You always make me laugh, and-" He stared into Jerries' bright green eyes. The sparkled with mischief and light. "And your eyes drive me crazy."

They were silent again, just staring at each other. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Jerrie asked. 

Cori shook his head furiously yes, and the two went back at it. Jerrie was moving this kiss harder and put more passion behind it, then he previously had done. Now that he knew Cori liked him back, that changed things. Jerrie began a trail of kisses down Cori neck, making Cori sigh with pleasure. He then began to scatter kisses on Cori's chest, making the dark cat slightly giggle. Jerrie took a deep breath, laying his head on Cori's chest. He closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat. Jerrie moved his head, nuzzling into Cori, then moving his head back to it's side.

"Enjoying yourself?" Cori asked sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Jerrie sighed. "Cori?"

"Hmm?"

"What does this make us now?" Jerrie asked. 

Cori was silent. "Well, we both love each other, right?" 

Jerrie nodded. "Would you become my mate, Cori?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Cori smiled, showing off his beautiful smile. "Of course I will!" 

Jerrie began laughing, as Cori did too. 

"Your laugh is beautiful..." Jerrie swooned. "So is your smile."

"It's because of you." Cori added. "Your smile and laugh are so contagious. You give me so much to be happy about. I've got to admit, I really fell for you. Hard and fast."

"Would you say I, stole your heart?" Jerrie looked up, giving a dopey smile.

Cori gave a hard laugh. "Yes, I suppose I could."

Jerrie held him closer. "I know this sounds strange, but I don't wanna be away from you." 

"What do you mean?" Cori asked. 

"I mean live in different houses, and different dens." Jerrie explained, sadly. "I'll be sad without you there. I always missed you before but now--now a it's different kind of missing you."

"Well, you can come see me whenever you want, right?" Cori said.

"Yes but-" Jerrie had an idea. "Cori, can we share a den? Y'know, find one for the two of us?" 

Cori smiled, giving Jerrie a small kiss on the forehead. "You read my mind."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Comments and thoughts are always appreciated!!!💕💖💕


End file.
